haloween
by dude741
Summary: a new kid arrives at kadic. aelita gets captured by the scipozoa and now its up to him to save her


Halloween

Chapter 1

It was that time of year again, the time where kids go around in costumes going around for candy. As for our heroes, life was a bit different. They had volunteered to set up the gym for the Halloween dance tomorrow. Ulrich was helping Yumi move a bunch of electrical equipment across the gym when in entered trouble." Ulrich dear, would you take this heavy box for me?" Asked Sissi sweetly

"First of all I'm not you 'Ulrich dear', and second of all you seem to have a handle on it"

"Humph." she walked away in a huff'

"Why are you so nasty to her?" asked his best friend odd

"I guess just being around something so nasty just makes me act the same way" Ulrich replied with a tone of disgust in his voice. At that moment the headmaster walked in" Jeremie, may I have a word with you?" he asked

"Uhm, yes sir Mr. Delmas" he replied

A few minutes later Jeremie re-entered the room

"What was that all about Jeremie" asked Yumi

"I'm getting a roommate," he mumbled

"WHAT" yelled odd" why you?

"Says that I'm supposed to have a roommate anyway" he replied

"What if he finds out about lyoko?" questioned Aelita" I'm mean it would be hard not to with your computer beeping every time X.A.N.A. activates a tower"

"I know, I know. I have to go help set up now. I'll see you guys later" he grumbled as he walked off

"Bye Jeremie" called Aelita but he didn't seem to hear

Chapter 2

The gang is hanging in the courtyard. Jeremie arrives looking less depressed than he did earlier

"So how's your roommate Jeremie?" asked odd in a sarcastic tone

"Not bad. He's tall though."

"What's his name?" Ulrich inquired,

"I think he said tom. He's in our grade but he's in one-ninth-grade class I think he said. He's on a full scholarship" the genius replied

From across the yard a tall kid is running across the schoolyard" Jeremie, Jeremie!"

Jeremie, looking up replied" yes Tom?"

"Something's up with your computer. It keeps beeping and some strange symbol appears on the screen

Jeremie looks around at the group who looks back nervously back at him" uhm, tom I have to go check on what's wrong" Jeremie and the gang run off towards the school apparently in a rush

"What's up with them?''

Chapter 3

The gang rushes into Jeremie's dorm and sees that a tower has been activated

"Oh great, what could he be planning this time?" asked odd sarcastically

Outside of the room a scream is heard. Milly is running down the hall being chased by none other than a tarantula" looks like we figured out what he's up to" said Yumi as she runs to go shut the door before the tarantula noticed them. Just before she did tom slid into the room

"Okay, what on earth is going on here? I know that you guys know something about this" tom said threateningly

"Do you want the long or short version?" said odd stupidly

An explosion is heard in that background" the short one" tom said hastily

"Okay, we have to get to a virtual world so we can stop a demonic artificial intelligence know as X.A.N.A. otherwise he'll kill us and he'll have nothing left in his way to stop him from destroying the world" Jeremie said hastily

"Oh" said tom" so what are we waiting for?"

"In case you didn't notice there's a big monster out there and we have no weapons to fight it," said odd

"That's what you think" tom goes over to his bed, picks up his mattress and pulls a bo staff out from under it" on the count of three, open the door...three" Ulrich pulls the door open while tom jumps out with his bo staff and strikes the tarantula right on its head causing it to disappear into a cloud of smoke." okay this is new" said Aelita "polymorphic monsters Jeremie"

"It seem so"

Chapter 4

The gang gets to the factory followed by tom. The bridge is blocked by the scipizoa

"Okay, what on earth is that thing?" asked tom

"More like lyoko, it's called the scipizoa," replied odd

"Well goodbye scipizoa"tom rushes the monster and strikes it several times with his bo staff before it finally disappears" well what are you guys waiting for? Get a move on"

The gang goes into the factory and enters the elevator

"Tom follows me. You're going to stay here while they go to lyoko"

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go?"

"Cause this is for professionals only" replied odd trying to sound cool

"If you say so"

The elevator door closes and Jeremie begins to type away. Tom goes over to look at the holomap" so this is lyoko?"

Jeremie looks up" uh-huh"

"If it's so dangerous why not just shut it down?"

"Cause if we do, Aelita will die" down in the scanner room" okay Jeremie we're ready," yelled Yumi

"Okay" Jeremie said" Aelita, Ulrich. You two are up first. Transfer odd, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich Virtualization"

In the scanner room the doors to the scanners open up again and out steps Ulrich" is something wrong Jeremie? Nothing happened to me"

Jeremie typing furiously away at the computer" NO. X.A.N.A prevented any of us from going to lyoko. "Looks over at tom with a almost evil grin on his face" at least anyone who's been there before"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" tom said nervously

"Tom, You'll have to go. You are now the only one who can save Aelita until I can get the program fixed"

"What happens if I don't make it in time?"

"Aelita will die"

"I'm on my way" tom grabs his Bo staff exits the room, heads down to the scanner room and enters the scanner

"Transfer tom, scanner tom. Virtualization"

Tom materializes in his earth clothes but carrying his Bo staff. He is surround be at least 4 tarantulas. Aelita however has been captured by the scipiozoa  
"Jeremie, hurry up"

"I'm going as fast as I can now go save Aelita"

Tom is a rash act throws his Bo staff straight at the scipiozoa. It hits the scipiozoa right on its top. It drops Aelita. Tom ducks under the tarantulas sliding right under them grabbing his staff on the way. He manages to reach Aelita" uhm Jeremie, I need something to get me out of here!"

"I'm sending you the overboard"

"The over what?" at that moment the overboard materializes right in front of him.

"Take Aelita to the tower, I'm sending reinforcements Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, and transfer odd. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner odd. Virtualization!"

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi materialize close behind tom

"Get to the tower" Ulrich said as they prepare to fight the monsters

"Yeah, we got your back," said Yumi as she pulled out her fans to block an attack. Yumi, odd and Ulrich rush the monsters as tom and Aelita head towards the tower.

"Just fly right into the base of the tower, I'll take thing from there." said Aelita

"If you say so," replied tom. The battle rages on behind them

"Careful odd, you only have five life points left!" exclaimed Jeremie

"Five is more than enough" was the last thing heard before tom and Aelita entered the tower. Aelita gets off the overboard and begins to rise to the top of the tower. She places her hand on the access

NAME

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

All of the panels on the walls fall to the bottom of the tower as tom watches with amazement.

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie. A blinding white light surrounds all of lyoko and over the school.

Chapter5

Tom is setting up his room when Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita enter the room

"Okay what just happened?" questioned a very confused tom

"That's our failsafe," replied Jeremie" its called a jump into the past. We are the only ones who will remember what happened. Its the only way to keep lyoko a secret, however it only makes X.A.N.A. more power full"

"Wow" said a very now stunned tom

"I guess you could say that your one of us now tom" said Aelita

"So what do I have to do?" tom inquired

"Fight X.A.N.A. and never tell anybody about the secret" replied Ulrich

"So that's all?"

"Basically." said odd" and for added fun you can always poke fun at Sissi. With as few brain cells as she has, you'll have no problem coming up with new and more hilarious ways"

"Sounds like fun" tom said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

At that moment, Jeremie's computer started beeping

"Another X.A.N.A. attack already? He's really out to get us isn't he" said Ulrich

"Well what are we waiting for" tom stood up and grabbed his Bo staff form under his bed" lets get going"

End


End file.
